Runaway
by lizzieman555
Summary: "I miss my mom too! but i don't mope around all day! I put on a strong face for Mellisssa!"
1. Chapter 1

Runaway

I watched my Dad sit in on the couch, not watching T.V, reading, or anything like that just sitting.

"Charlie you're not going to work again?" I asked he shook his head

"I can't." he said I sighed

He'd been like this for weeks.

"Daddy you need to work or you'll get fired!" my little step-sister Mellissa said.

She called him 'Daddy' because he was her real dad. My dad died seven years ago. My mom re-married this guy, now I'm stuck with him.

I shook my head and poured Mellissa a bowl of_ Cheerio's_, she smiled and thanked me. I nodded and grabbed my bag. I went over to Mellissa again and kissed her head.

"Mel, if you need anything call me today. 'Kay?" I asked she nodded

"Yes Bella I know call if there's an emergency. Take the bus, don't talk to strangers, Blah Blah Blah!" she said I smiled

"You know the drill." I said she smiled again "I love you."

"Love you too sis!" she said as I headed out the door.

I went to school half of the day then as I have most recently I have left with my best friend Rosalie after lunch.

"Hey." She said

I smiled "ready for work?" she groaned "hey it's better than being stuck here all day!"

"I know it's just that both of my parents are talking about a 'graduation party' but as far as I'm concerned I'm not graduating." She complained

"You don't have to. You can stay here and pull off a B+ in at least three classes and graduate." I suggested

"You're joking right?" she asked "I'm helping you and your guys get along so technically this is worth it."

"You know Rose," I started "you officially are the best person on earth." She laughed

"That's what they call me." She laughed we both sat there for a minute then left.

We drove to the local McDonalds where we both worked every day. We walked in the door only to be surprised by our Boss

"Girls thank God you're here!" he said and grabbed me by the arms and pulled me to the drive through. Wonderful! Every now and then Charlie would drive by and order something; I had to use a 'fake voice' as Rose called it. I worked there for a while then I was moved to the register.

"Rosalie! What are you doing?" my boss yelled so loud I jumped

"I-I-I was just-t d-d-doing what you asked sir. Staking cups." She said afraid.

"Well you're needed at the registers! Why aren't you there?" he yelled

"I didn't know it was time to rotate!" she objected

He smacked her. "Pay attention next time!" he yelled.

Rose walked over to me crying. I moved over to her Register "Are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm okay…" she said but was still crying

"Bella! Get back to your register!" He yelled at me

"No! I can't do this anymore! We are leaving! You hit us and make us cry, what kind of boss are you?" I asked Pulling Rose's arm and walking out of the building.

"Bella you got to go back!" Rose said "Are you really gonna let Mellissa starve? You guys will be on the streets in a month!"

"Rose I don't care I'll find a new job and you'll graduate!" I said she shook her head

"No Bells I can't we graduate in a week and I have a F in half of my classes." She said "I'll still work with you."

"Please Rose you are a good student, just go back to school." I said she shook her head.

"Say whatever you want! But I'm not staying." She said

"Fine!" I growled then added "hey Rose, I've been thinking recently"

"Oh no! What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm thinking about moving…" I said. "You know like out of town… where I can start over… pretend I'm a freshman and go to school again."

She gasped "Bella! No! You can't!"

"Rose I don't think I will but if I do can you promise me something?" I asked she nodded

"That depends…" she said I looked at her "kidding! Sure!"

"I need you to take care of Mellissa." I said she nodded

"Of course I would!" she said

"Promise?" I asked

She nodded "I'll take care of her just… please don't leave." She cried

"I might. I promise I'll send you whatever money I make! Just I need to make sure she's safe!" I said

"_If _you leave." She said "I Rosalie Hale solemnly swears to watch over that little girl!"

"Thank you so much Rose!" I said

"Your going to leave aren't you?" she asked I nodded

"I can't watch Charlie sit there another day!" I said "Yeah I miss my mom but I don't weep everyday about it! I pull on a strong face and take care of Mellissa!"

"I know…" she said and hugged me. "I'm just gonna miss you so much!"

"Rose I'll miss you too!" I cried as we pulled up to my house "Bye. I'll call you."

"As soon as you're safe where ever you go call me alright?" she asked I nodded and got out of her car.

I walked into my house. Charlie hadn't moved "Hey." I said he nodded and I walked upstairs

I packed my things and grabbed my bag. Just in time because Mellissa came in.

"What are you doing?" she asked "Are you leaving?"

"Yea, I have to leave." I said

"Why?" she asked "Can I come?" I shook my head

"No, you're staying here. Charlie would freak!" I said she whined

"But Bella, I'll be all alone!" she said I shrugged.

"You'll live, but Kid I have to leave!" I said she put her hands on her hips and blocked the door.

"What about me?" she asked

"My friend is gonna make sure you're not starving." I said she sat down

"Bella I don't want you to go!" she said

""Hun I'll be back I'm just going to go find some where to stay then I'll come back and help you okay?" I asked she nodded

"Promise?" she asked I nodded

"I promise!" I said

"Okay I guess I can let you leave!" she said overly pathetic

I laughed "Oh Mellissa how will I live without you?" I asked equally pathetic

She laughed "You can't!" she hugged me then let go. I walked out the door and got in my car. I was driving to Seattle.

When I reached Seattle I pulled into the Apartment building closest to the school.

"I want an apartment." I said the receptionist lady looked at me.

"For one?" she asked I nodded

"Yes please." I said she looked at her papers.

"You're lucky I have one ready on the top floor. Here are the keys." She said handing me keys.

"Thanks." I said she nodded as I went upstairs.

The room was amazing! It was three times as big as my room. I pulled out my phone, and dialed Rosalie.

"Bella! Charlie's freaking out! Did you leave?" she asked

"Yea…" I said she gasped

"Isabella!" she yelled

I hung up. I SO wasn't in the mood to talk about this right now. I closed my phone and lied down. Tomorrow would be a new day where I could go to school.

I woke up the next morning a little late. I was running as fast as possible to get to school. I ended up wearing sweats and a t-shirt. I drove to my new school and straight into the office.

"Umm hi, I'm new." I said a short lady with gray hair smiled

"Hello have you registered yet?" she asked I shook my head.

"My Dad just kind of told me to get out of the house so I move to Seattle." I lied she nodded as if it was one hundred percent normal.

"Alright we have a schedule we can put together for you quickly. I smiled gratefully.

"Thank you so much!" I said

"Have a seat." She said and pointed to the chairs. I sat down and watched the announcements quietly. Shortly a teacher and a boy came in.

"He did it again!" the teacher cried

The principle came rushing out of his office. "Mr. Cullen my office!" he growled

Secretary came out of the closet. "Here you go." She smiled I smiled back

"Thanks again." I said walking out the door. I had to admit I was very curious about that Cullen kid. I walked over to where I left my bag.

"Edward you should know by now that setting camera's over the school for your own amusement isn't allowed here." He growled

"Nothing interesting happened! I didn't even get to put one in the locker room yet!" he cried I laughed to myself. This guy seemed cool. He liked videos and was cute!

"It doesn't matter! You've had six detentions in the past two weeks! You need to show more effort!" The principle said.

"Whatever!" he cried and left the room.

I stood there and stared he turned around.

"Do you want something?" he asked I shook my head. "Then get to class!

I nodded and ran out of the office.

My classes went normal pace neither slow nor fast. At lunch I sat down at the farthest table away from Edward's. But that didn't stop me from hearing the crash.

I turned my head quickly.

"What is your problem?" Edward yelled shoving a kid into the wall.

"I'm sorry I just tripped!" the kid yelled who I assumed was a freshman.

"Your little trip made me spill my lunch all over myself!" Edward yelled as he prepped his fist

"I'm sorry!" freshman cried

"Boy's! Edward! Let Tyler go!" the principle said running into the cafeteria.

Edward backed down.

"Mr. Cullen! My office… NOW!" the principle called

Edward slumped off out of the cafeteria.

"Get to class!" the principle said and walked out I stood and walked to sixth hour.

In last period I walked over to Social Studies.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I just moved here." I told the teacher named Mrs. Jones.

She smiled "Hello, I believe there's only one person over on the left side two rows to the back." She said I nodded and sat down.

As the bell rang everyone settled down.

"Alright class this is Social Studies but right now I'm calling it history. No talking." She said

A few seconds later, Edward Cullen strolled into class handing her a piece of paper.

"Take your seat." She said and nodded

"Please no Please no!" I whispered.

Edward Cullen took his seat right next to mine.


	2. Chapter 2

He puffed out a sigh and sat down by me.

"Hi," I said he looked at me then turned around in his chair so he wasn't facing me.

He was like this all hour! Finally when the hour was over he stood up and ran out of the classroom.

"He's pleasant right?" a voice said behind me.

"Sure." I said as I turned around. It was a girl; she was brunette and had glasses.

"I'm Angela." She said I smiled

"Bella." I said

"Do you know where your next class is?" she asked

"Um it's eighth hour…" I said she sighed

"Wow sorry!" she said and laughed I laughed too.

"Here's my number… text me sometime, alright?" she asked I nodded

"Bye Bella!" she said and ran out of the class.

After school I drove to the nearby hospital where I found out they had job openings. I walked through the blue doors and up to a front desk. A girl about five two smiled at me.

"Hi Bella!" she said I looked at her strange.

"Um hi," I said

"I'm Alice! My dad works here!" she said happily

I nodded "Right I saw you at lunch…" I said she smiled

"Well I don't know if you actually saw me but you probably saw my brother!" she said as if on cue out came Edward Cullen.

"Alice." He said

"What? I was trying to be helpful!" she said

"Well you're failing!" he said

She turned back to me "What do you need?" she asked

"Um I was looking for a job." I said she nodded

"I'm can find a spot for you!" she said taking the application from my hand.

"Alice, we still need to interview her." He growled

"Edward I said we could find a spot for her!" she spit back!

"Alice! I said we are INTERVIEWING HER! That's final!" he yelled

"Both of you shut up!" A girl said with honey hair and a heart face shaped face said walking in. "What's going on?"

"Bella just moved here and asked for a job and I said that we could find her a spot somewhere and Edward here disagrees he said we still need to interview her and" she stopped for a breath

"Alright Ali, I don't need to know every single detail! Edward what's your story?" she asked

"Bella here," He said I jumped when he said my name, I didn't know he knew who I was. "Wanted a job and I said we would interview her but Alice insisted on arguing with me."

"I did NOT!" Alice Yelled

"Alright, what's your story?" she asked me.

"I just came here for a job then they started arguing…" I said and handed her the paper I stole from Alice.

"Mhmm." She said "I'm sure we can find you a spot."

"Esme!" Edward growled

"Edward take a pill! I'm not jumping to conclusions just saying that I will talk to Carslie about finding her a job." She said and smiled at me.

I smiled back

"In the meantime. Edward show her around will you?" she asked he rolled his eyes

"I'm busy." He said she frowned Alice Smiled

"I'll take her!" she said Esme nodded and walked back out of the room.

Alice showed me around every corner of the hospital.

"And this is my dad's office!" she finally said

I turned around with her.

"Alice?" I asked she looked at me "Why does your brother hate me so much?"

She laughed "He doesn't hate you! He likes you!" she said I raise my eyebrow

"You're wrong I think he kinda hates me…"I said she shook her head.

"He hasn't had an actual girlfriend in three years." She laughed then covered her mouth." I mean months!" I raised my eyebrow again

"I'm sorry but I should go! Just asked him about it!" she said running inside the office.

I drove to my new home. I missed Mellissa so much! I wanted to run home and pour her a box of Cheerio's! Once I was to my apartment I realized I had been crying. I pulled out my phone and dialed my old home number.

"Hello?" a small voice asked

"Mellissa! How are you sweetie?" I asked overjoyed to hear her voice!

"Bella!" she said "Charlie hasn't even realized your gone. Can you come get me yet?"

"Not yet… I'm working on it." I said I heard her sigh heavily.

"Hurr-ry!" she said she made it sound like two syllables. I laughed

"I'm going as fast as I can… Did Rosalie come and pick you up?" I asked

"Yep!" she said I smiled to myself.

"Alright well I wanted to check and see how everything was going, I have to go." I said

"Okay! Just call whenever you get a job so you can come get me!" she said before quickly hanging up.

I walked slowly off to my bed. It was raining outside so my cries would be stifled. I lied down and bed and bawled my eyes out. I needed Mellissa, I needed Charlie, I need Rosalie, but most of all I needed my mommy. I should pack my stuff up and drive home. No, Mellissa needed Money and food. I was staying here whether I liked it or not! Tomorrow I was going to confront Edward and asked him what the heck his problem was! I rolled over and smeared mascara all over my pillow but I didn't care. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke I was still in my Jeans and sweater.

"Crap!" I muttered sitting up. My hair was worse than a mess, I got in the shower and tried to come it out. I failed miserably. So I decided a ponytail was needed. I pulled my hair out of my face and looked through my suit case. It was going to be Sweats. I pulled on an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt with a panda on it, and then drove to the school. I marched into his first hour destine to find him.

"Bella?" I turned around to find Alice.

"Oh Hi Alice!" I said trying to look around her.

"He's not here today." She said I felt my face fall.

"Oh." I said "Well I will see you later alright?" she smiled and nodded

I ran out of the class disappointed. Why was I disappointed? I had no clue! I didn't know why or how! I was just really depressed that Edward wasn't here. I sat down in science and got out my journal. The rest of the day went fast and before I knew it was eighth hour. I sat down at my own seat. Class was already started. I pulled out a paper and started doodling helplessly. About five minutes later I looked down at my picture and crumpled it up. It had two words all over it. _Edward Cullen,_ I realized why I was so miserable today. I really did enjoy being with him. I closed my eyes wondering what was going to happen to this. The Cullen's obviously had a secret that no one would tell me about, and yet I was helplessly in love with Edward. I back tracked for a second. Did I just think that? Oh my God! I did! I loved Edward. He didn't love me back though. Grr Relationships were so hard! I sat back until the bell rang. When it finally did I stood up. I drove over to the hospital.

"Hey Bella! Carslie agreed that you could work here!" Esme said

"Really that's awesome!" I said

"You wanna start tomorrow?" she asked I smiled

"That would be super!" I smiled she smiled back

"Do you want something?" she asked

"Um I was actually trying to find Edward… is he here?" I asked she shook his head.

"He's sick, but I wanted to bring him something. Would you mind bringing it to him?" she asked

"I think I could do that." I said she smiled and handed me some papers.

"Here's our address… just walk on in the door will be unlocked." She said and smiled. I nodded and walked outside.

How did I get myself into this mess? Now I had to take stupid homework to Edward? I smiled at the thought… I have to take homework to Edward! I pulled into the driveway in awe. He had a four story house that was white and glass. I walked up the driveway trying to figure out what Edward's problem was! He liked me (according to Alice) and yet he hadn't had a serious relationship in three years, Err months, I opened the door and walked in like Esme told me to.

"Esme?" Edward asked walking in the living room "Bella? What are you doing here?"

"Your mom told me to drop your homework off." I said

"Oh well thanks." He sighed I nodded and started to turn around

"Wait why do you hate me so much?" I asked He sighed

"I don't know. I just do." He sighed I sighed and started to walk away again

"You don't look… sick. Will you be there tomorrow?" I asked He shrugged

"Possibly." He said I smiled and walked away slowly "Bella,"

I turned around quickly "Yes?"

"Do you want to stay? My sister her boyfriend and my brother will be home soon." He offered I blushed

"I would love to but, I have to go. I have to call and check in on my sister." I sighed he smiled and nodded

"I understand." He smiled

"No. I don't think you do." I sighed and walked out of the house.

When I got back to my apartment I got out my phone and dialed the number

"Hello?" A gruff voice asked it took me a second to realize who it was

"Charlie?" I half yelled half asked "You answered!"

"Bella! Where are you?" He asked I sighed

"I'm just out for awhile. I'm fine is Mellissa there?" I asked

"No she's not here." He sighed even though I thought I heard her in the background crying

"Alright. I have to go." I sighed and hung up.

I smiled to myself as I went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I trailed off to school glumly. I sighed as I pulled up into the parking lot realizing the silver Volvo wasn't there. I walked out of the car and into the school "Morning Bella!" Alice chimed and walked up to me. "We have a half hour before class, wanna grab a coffee?" She asked I sighed

"Sure," I smiled and walked towards her car with her

When we got to Starbucks I smiled and sat down with my Mocha I smiled

"So…" Alice smiled "I heard you went over to see my brother yesterday." I smiled

"Yep." I laughed she looked at me wanting more info "I had to go and call my sister to see if she was alright."

Alice smiled "So how is she doing?" I shrugged

"Charlie answered I didn't get to talk to him," I sighed Alice hugged me

"She's fine!" she promised

"I sure hope so." I laughed "She's more like my daughter than sister." Alice nodded

"I understand. Did he say something to sound un-okay?" Alice asked

"I think I heard her crying in the background, I'm not sure." I frowned she smiled

"She probably just didn't get her way." Alice laughed I nodded "After all your mom's there right?"

I shook my head "My mom died a little bit ago." I heard Alice gasp

"I'm sorry! I didn't know, that might be why Edward's so attracted to you, his parents died when he was younger so Esme and Carslie adopted him. What could Charlie do to her?" She asked

"I don't want to talk about it." I sighed

"Alright, we're friends, I respect your privacy." She sighed I smiled

"I never really got to know Charlie that much, he could abuse her. I just don't trust him, I'm trying to figure out how to get her here but, it's hard." I sighed Alice smiled

"We gotta go to school, but if you need something call me or Edward, you know we love you." She laughed

"I love you too, and about your brother, I love him too. But don't tell him!" I cried she nodded

"Alright, my mouth is closed!" She smiled and stood up.

The day past slowly, I was eager to get to eighth hour. But during seventh hour I went to the bathroom to pass time, I overheard some girls talking

"He's just using her!" One of them cried "He probably doesn't even like her."

"I think he does. Alice told me he did!" Another cried I recognized it as Angela. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom quickly. I walked back to my car. I didn't care that I had a hour left, I didn't care that my next hour was with Edward, I decided I'd wait until work to talk to him, I heard the bell ring. I started to re-think my ditching eighth hour. I got out and went straight to my class.

"Bella," Edward sighed I turned "I understand that you want to be friends," I smiled

"I guess, not sure though." I sighed he smiled

"It's not safe to be friends." He hissed I cringed

"Sure didn't seem that way last night, it looked like you wanted me to stay for pizza night." I laughed he shook his head. "Alright no friends." He laughed

"Good plan, so I'll see you at work tonight?" He asked I laughed

"You can't be serious!" I hissed he looked at me

"Are you not working for my dad anymore?" he asked and smiled like that's what he was hoping for. I shook my head

"No, I'm still working there. You're sending me mixed emotions! First you said you didn't want to be friends now you're asking me about work tonight?" I sighed and shook my head

"I never said I didn't want to be friends, just that it wasn't safe." He shook his head

"Alright then what?" I asked angrily I felt angry tears fall out of my eyes I wiped them away, I was so frustrated!

"Are you crying?" He laughed I shook my head

"A habit I've picked up for when I'm frustrated." I sighed He stood up "Where are you going?"

"Eighth hour bores me; I'm going into work early, wanna come?" He asked I shook my head

"Your sister's giving me a ride." I smiled as he walked away. I growled and turned my attention to the beginning of class.

After class I walked to Alice's locker to meet her. "Hey," I smiled

"How was eighth?" She asked "Did you sit an inch away from my brother and giggle?"

"No, he said 'it wasn't safe to be friends' quote." I rolled my eyes she sighed

"He'll get over it." Alice smiled "come on we got to go to work."

I nodded "Alright," I grabbed my phone "crap it's dead, I was gonna call my sister."

"You can call her on our work phone, my mom won't mind." She smiled I nodded

"Thanks, I just don't want her to freak out when I don't call; I've called her every day since I moved over here." I smiled she nodded

"Do you think he'd really… hurt her do you?" she asked I shook my head

"Charlie always seemed nice enough, after my mom died he was silent, no words, I took care of my sister since." I sighed she nodded

"She's fine." Alice smiled as we pulled up to the hospital. I walked into the hospital and smiled "Hi Esme," she smiled

"Hey Alice, nice to see you Bella." Esme smiled I nodded

"Hey Esme, do you think I could use your phone? Mine's dead, and I need to call my sister to check up on her." I smiled she nodded

"Yeah of course!" She smiled and handed me the work phone I smiled and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Mellissa asked I smiled

"Hey pumpkin! How are things?" I asked

"Bella!" she cried "Can you come get me yet?" she asked I shook my head  
>"Baby, I can't yet, I'm working on it though, I have to go." I smiled<p>

"Alright Bye Bellie!" she cried and started to hang up

"Wait Mellissa? Are you okay? Everything alright with Charlie?" I asked

"Yeah everything's fine don't worry!" she called and hung up.

I sighed and turned around. Someone was standing behind me, I ran into them and we both fell to the ground "Oh Crap! I'm so sorry!" I cried. It wasn't 'someone' it was Edward, yes _the Edward_. "Or not."

He sighed "It was my fault, I startled you." I shrugged

"If that's how you want to see it then yes." I sighed and stood up.

"So was that your sister?" he asked I sighed

"And you should care why?" I asked he smiled

"Just curious, was it?" he asked I nodded "how old is she?"

"that's really none of your business." I smiled and sat down in the chair on the front office, "You'll meet her when she comes here."

"She's coming here?" he asked I nodded

"Not like here here. Like here, I'm planning to bring her here when I raise enough money for her." I sighed he nodded

"Oh then I'll be happy when I meet her." He sighed I smiled

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll like to meet you too." I smiled

"So why can't your parents take care of her?" he asked I stopped

"Why do you want to know all about my life? You won't tell me about yours!" I cried wiping away tears,

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you frustrated." He sighed I shook my head

"I'm not frustrated, my mom died not too long ago, and my stepdad is taking care of Mellissa but I don't think he's doing too well at it so I'm just worried about her and the whole situation! I'm really worried the other day I called her and Charlie answered and wouldn't let me talk to her! I'm scared." I bawled Edward sighed and hugged me

"Bella, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize that was your situation! I'm so sorry! If you need anything call me, I'm sure Charlie wouldn't hurt her. She's what seven? Six? Eight? He has no reason to hurt her. I promise." He sighed and rubbed my back

"I thought it wasn't safe for us to be friends." I sighed

"I was wrong, but it is wrong for me to just ignore you and then be friends or put you in danger by being friends. It's your choice. If you want to be friends then we will be friends." He said "it's up to you."

I smiled "Yeah let's be friends." I laughed he smiled

"Wanna grab lunch tomorrow?" he asked I nodded

"I'm sure it's much better than the cafeteria." I laughed he smiled

"I'm positive it is. See ya." He smiled I nodded

I continued to smile as Alice walked up to me "So," she smiled "What was that about?"

"Tomorrow, your brother and I are getting lunch." I squealed

She laughed "Bella I'm so excited for you!" I nodded

"I'm so excited too! Oh Bella, this is Jasper!" she cried as someone walked around the corner, who I assumed was Jasper "He's my boyfriend." I waved

"Hey Jasper, I'm Bella." I smiled he waved

"Nice to meet you." He smiled weakly. "I have to go, I'll call you later Ali." He smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Hey Bella, will you run these to the post office?" Esme asked walking down the hall

"I would but, I rode with Alice here. My cars still at the high school," I smiled apologetically.

"I was leaving so I'll run it by." Jasper smiled

"Thanks Jasper." Esme smiled handed her the paper and walked away quickly.


End file.
